1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to seats with armrests and more particularly to a seat with an armrest that moves into an out-of-the-way position to permit an occupant to move laterally from a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art armrests used in confined areas, such as locomotives, transit or motor vehicles and the like have occasionally provided an operator armrest that pivots upwardly to a vertical or out-of-the-way position to permit the operator to leave the seat in a lateral direction. While such designs have solved a portion of the operator comfort problem in at least providing some type of armrest, they have not been fully accepted. In the event of emergency, the operator cannot move laterally from the seat without an initial delay required to pivot the armrest upwardly.